A Demon In Another Land
by nerdsloveanime
Summary: It is a Quest To Save Marshall Lee From The Land Of Broken Hearts. Reader x Marshall Lee
1. Record 1

It all started a long time ago in Aaa I made a portal to another world.

I had one of my best friends go in it .

He didn't return for one week but in that world one day was a year.

My name is Prince Gumball

I'm taking a recording for this adventure

On it is Me, Cake, and the amazing Fionna

We are on a Quest to find (Your Name)*

She is the only one who can save

HIM.


	2. Record 2

So where was I

Oh yea

So we were on our way to find *

We needed her to help us save Marshall Lee

When I was getting Marshall Lee from this other dimension

She jump in the portal with him along with 3 other people

I never found out who they were but I may find out now

There Is one person who knows where * lives

His name Is

...

*Recording Over*


	3. Record 3

*Recording Start*

Sorry about that my thing ran out of batteries

So the only one who knows where * lives is

Gumball can you be Quiet for a moment we need to sneak into

Shut up Fionna I will tell the listener

So we are coming to *Talk* to the flame prince

But I have to go I'm sorry listener

I will Talk to you in a little

* Recording Over*


	4. Record 4

*Recording start*

This Damn thing

So Back to Where we Were

That Means She is MARSHALL LEE daughter

Wait She is marshall lee daughter * FP, Fionna ,Cake

Yea she must not remember her dad So Where Does * live

I don't Know Marceline never told me *Fp

Out of no where we heard someone yell DADDY

Who was that *Fionna

Oh That is my Daughter flame princess*FP

You have a DAUGHTER *everybody Yelled

Daddy * a little girl walked in

She had Little Orange Hair and She wore a Little black dress

Daddy ,Mommy Said She is going to visit Her Momma

She will be back in 2 Days * Flame Princess

We called her Flamey for short

No We need her

I will be right back

*Recording Over*


	5. Record 5

*Recording start*

This Damn thing

So Back to Where we Were

That Means She is MARSHALL LEE daughter

Wait She is marshall lee daughter * FP, Fionna ,Cake

Yea she must not remember her dad So Where Does * live

I don't Know Marceline never told me *Fp

Out of no where we heard someone yell DADDY

Who was that *Fionna

Oh That is my Daughter flame princess*FP

You have a DAUGHTER *everybody Yelled

Daddy * a little girl walked in

She had Little Orange Hair and She wore a Little black dress

Daddy ,Mommy Said She is going to visit Her Momma

She will be back in 2 Days * Flame Princess

We called her Flamey for short

No We need her

I will be right back

*Recording Over*


	6. Record 6

*Recording Start*

Ok so we didn't find Marceline but

I have no good news so now we are stuck in FP kingdom for 2 Day I guess I should explain why we need *

...

1 day ago a evil wizard trap Marshall lee in a place of Broken hearts

Only the one he truly loves can help him

We all thought it was Fionna

she kinda hope for it to

But when she tried to get into the portal

It wouldn't let her so now we must find *

Tomorrow I will tell you more of the land of broken hearts

But I must sleep now

So goodnight listener

*Recording Over*


	7. Record 7

*Recording Start*

Hello Sugars

Cake be a little more Quiet Gumball is sleeping

Sorry sweet heart I'm just so excited

Ok now its time for us to tell our story

It all started 3 days ago when the prince walked in our tree fort

*door opens*

Oh hi Flamey*Cake

What are you doing here Flamey *Fionna

I hear talking what are you guys doing *flamey

We are telling a story*fionna

Oh then continue *flamey

So Gumball came in with a sad look on his face

...

what is wrong gumball

MarJay locked Marshall in the land of broken heart Fionna I need your help Come on

We ran to where the portal is but when we tried it shot me back

Tear were in everyones eyes but then Gumball said wait I remember who he really loves

We need to go to the Flame Kingdom

...

Now we are here *fionna

Nice story *flamey

Ok We need to put this thing back Fionna *cake

Goodbye Listener

*Stop Recording*


	8. Record 8

*Recording Start*

The land of broken hearts

Its A Dark Dark Scary Place

Only one person has gone in and out and that is

MARJAY

He is a evil Wizard

Marjay has a Rabbow

Its A Rabbit Crow or Crow rabbit

I Don't Know

So in this land if you have a broken heart you get locked in a crystal

And put into a trance

All you can see is your loved one

Only the one you love can save you and that is if you make it past all the evil monster

I knew Fionna could take it But *

I just don't know

But that's all we can hope

That's all I know about the Land of Broken Hearts

*Recording Over*


	9. Record 9

Hello People

So I Hope You Like The story So Far Plz Tell Me What You think in the reviews

*Start Recording*

So it has been 2 day

Now Marceline is coming so we can *Talk* to her but Flame Prince Said Don't Be Mean Or else She Won't Answer.

A beautiful women walked in the door black long hair and she wore a Red Dress

She looked like a women Marshall lee

Hey Honey How Ar...Who are these people*Marceline

They wanted to know where your mother lives , they need her to help save your father, Marshall Lee*Flame Prince

Why would I want to help save him he abandon us left my mom with 3 kids to take care of.*Marceline

MARSHALL LEE HAS 3 KIDS *EVERYONE

They were all shocked and couldn't find words to say

Yea my sister little miss nicey nice will help you see lives in the forbidden jungle*Marceline

What is her name *Gumball

...

WHAT IS HER NAME I NEED HELP FOR THIS SO PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEW OF WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE THX

ALSO I WANT TO THANK TOKYOMIDNIGHT FOR GIVING ME ENERGY TO WRITE THIS XD =)


	10. Record 10

"Record Start"

Whats her name "Gumball"

Her name is Snow "Marceline"

What a odd name"Gumball"

Says the one who's name is Gumball, okay back to what we were talking about she lives in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Once you past all the evil fairies protecting her, get her and come back. OK "Marceline"

Yes we will come back here. Ok everyone get ready for an Adventure.

It's time to go "Gumball"

We all started to walk out .

Also be very careful" Marceline"

Ok now that we know someone who will help us we have to find her

We started walking to the Forbidden Forest

...

Once we got there it was dark

Let's rest here tonight "Gumball"

"Record Over"


	11. Record 11

*Recording start*

We reached the middle of the forest when it felt like a bunch of Mosquito were biting us

When Fionna smash one we saw it was a fairy then all of a sudden, we saw a horde of them coming at us

Fionna pulled out her sword and started to fight while I ran away.

I ran right for the house.

When I opened it there was a Beautiful women there.

She had long pink hair and had the most beautiful eyes ever

"PG We Killed All The Fairy, Can you asks her the Question now" Fionna

" I...I I Need To Have The Air Now" PG said as he walked out

"Well that was odd'' Said Cake

''Marceline called me and said you need to find my mom'' the girl with pink hair said

Fionna and Cake nodded they heads

"Okay then lets Go also my name is Snow ''

Oh we thought snow had white hair " Cake

No I Use to but I dyed it"Snow

She smiled "Lets Go"

We walked outside and Gumball was yelling

"AHHHHHHHHH" PG

Okay That's Not Normal Gumball Whats Wrong" Fionna

...

WHATS WRONG WITH GUMBALL

*Recording Over*


	12. Record 12

*Recording Start*

"Gumball Whats Wrong" Fionna

Gumball turned around and he blushes when he looked at Snow

At that moment Fionna and Cake saw it

Gumball Fell in love

"Hello your that Funny Fella who could not speak are you okay now" Snow

My words were stuck i couldn't speak

But her smile it was so magical

"Well lets go we have a long way to go so lets take my cat " Snow

Everyone looked at her

Oh she is a demon cat she is huge" Snow

we walked to her backyard and when we got there

We found a cat as tall as a bus and big like one too

" Her name is Cat but with a K" Snow

We all slowly got on her

Once everyone was on Kat got up and ran

In 30 seconds we were at the flame kingdom

As we enter we saw Flamy playing with a little boy he had blond hair it was short

He looked 14

Who is that" Fionna

Well thats ...

*Recording Over*


	13. Recoed 13

*Recording Start*

"Who Is That Blonde Kid" Gumball

"Oh His Name Is ..." Snow was intruded by the Blonde Kid

My Name is Logan" He said

"I Was Going to say that" Snow

We watch them aruge till Snow said

"Ok lets go now come on"

"Wait you cant take Kat, mom left the House she went to find the Village of Humans to get more food" Logan

"WHHHHHHATTTTT THEYS A VILLAGE OF HUMANS" Fionna

"Yea, If you want I can bring you there" Logan said as he smiled

At the moment he Smiled Fionna started to Blush

...

Is Fionna in love also Where is this Village of Humans

*Recording Over*


	14. Record 14

*Recording Start*

Fionna Blushed

"You remind me of Marshall lee" Gumball

"I Bet I'm SMEXYER" Logan said as he took off his shirt and started posing

All of a sudden Fionna's Nose starts Bleeding and she falls back in SLOWMO

"See I Told You " He said smiling

Gumball then face palm him self but then notice that Snow was not there

I soon walked to the back cause Logan would not stop posing

I saw Snow out there too

I cant believe she is one of Marshall kids

I got to do this

I Walked up to her and said "Hey Wanna be the Bubble to My Gum"

She looked Creeped out

"Ummm Yea I'm gonna go"Snow

Right as she left Logan came out shirtless

"You know she only like Smart Heroes, She always thought our Dad was a hero and tha why he could never see us but I never even saw my dad I was born In Aaa "Logan" Just show her your smart and can protect her and she will become like like ummm oh how fionna is for me"

I smiled

The kid knew a lot

"Also I wanna go to see the prince of the cloud kingdom

He throwing a party his name is ...

*Recording over*


	15. Record 15

*Recording start*

His name is

"Thunder" Logan

"Hmmmmm Ok I will take you if we can go to Marshall lee house first" Gumball

"Why"Logan

"DONT ASK QUESTIONS" Gumball screamed

"Ok lets take Kat"Logan

We got on Kat and then went to Marshall house when we got there we grabbed some of Marshall's Cloth

"Why did you take some of this Marshall Cloth"Logan

"DONT ASK QUESTIONS" Gumball

"Ok" he said as we got back on Kat

I Walked out in a leather jacket and black pant.

When we walked in we heard the song "Where them girls at" By David Guttea

Me and Logan started to dance when the Cloud girl started flirting with me

This is so much fun.

...

Back at the house

"Logan and Gumball have been out there for a while I'm gonna check on them" Snow

Snow open the door and then screamed.

"LOGANNNNNN TRICKED HIM TO BRINGING HIM TO THE CLOUD PARTY" Snow " GODDDDDDDDAMMMMIT"

We all look outside

"Kats gone Too" Marceline

"Lets go get mom "Snow

We all packed bags and Cake turned into a car

"Hope in Sugs"

We all hope in Cake

Time to see the Village of Humans.

*Recording Over*


	16. Record 16

*Recording Start*

At the party all the cloud girl were dancing with Logan and Gumball

"So Your name is Biennial, That cool but you don't match your name"Cloudgirl 1

Soon the song "Gotta Feeling" Black eye peas Started  
"Well that's what kinda person I am I just am Abnormal"Gumball

They all Giggled

I Don't know what happen but all the girls like me I just changed my hair style to Marshall and his cloth and they love me

Soon a Guy with black hair and blue suit came up to us

"Logan I thought you couldn't come"?

"Yea well Gum... I Mean Biennial Brought me"Logan

"Well I'm Thunder" Thunder

Thunder also looked 14

"Well lets DANCE" Thunder

...

We were halfway to The village of humans

When a Monster stopped us

It was huge and it Looked like a demon

It was sucking Souls

"WHERES MY SONNNN"?  
"Wait that looks like

MARSHALL'S MOM"Fionna

She was attacking a village when a Demon jumped out or that's what it looked like

She had black hair and Black Wings like A Dark Angel.

" That Our Mom She is in her Demon Form"

Your MOMS A DEMON"Fionna and Cake

*Recording Over*

...

I Want To Thank All My Readers And People who Review

I Love to Hear For You Guys

I Never Would Have Made it So Far In The Book If Not Many People Read It But Now That I See That Im At 550 I Just Knew I Had to Continue for you guys So I Just Wanted To Say Thanks

Also I Wanted to put a Quiz

Who is the Greatest Couple?

A. Fionna X Logan

B. Gumball And Snow

C. Marceline and Flame prince

D. Marshall X Fionna

You will see why soon Thanks


	17. Record 17

"THATS MARSHALL'S MOM"Fionna and Cake

Then a Woman with Black Angel Wings And Black Hair Jump Out

"That's our mom in Demon form"Snow

We watch the two fight until Marshall mom Ran off

Before * Could Leave

We jump out and Stopped her.

...

**Hey Readers I posted a Quiz and I need answer for the quiz sorry that this was short is I get more answer then I can write but I need answer...THANKS**

** X Logan**

**B. Gumball And Snow**

**C. Marceline X FP**

**D. Fiolee**

**THANK**

Gumball was Dancing with so many girls he Forgot all about the time

This is So Fun

...

**SORRY I CANT DO ANY MORE.**


	18. Record 18

**Recording start**

I jumped off of Cake to go stop The two moms from fighting

Cake shrunk down and followed me

We could hear Snow and Marceline scream for us to come back but if we did then Marshall's Mom or Marceline's Mom will Die

"Cake throw me at them" Fionna

"OK" Cake said as she picked me up

"Ready"Cake

"Yea"Fionna

...**Marceline view**

I saw Fionna go flying thur the sky until she got on the Big Demon's Back

She is crazy that why i had to stop her.

"Snow use your ice power on them " Marceline

"But mom said never to ... Snow was interrupted

"JUST USE THEM"

Snow pointed her hands at the demon and froze everything around it

We ran up and diged out Fionna and Cake

Our mom looked like she got out of it we Saw her walking away

"MoooM" I Screamed

...Fionna View

Snow just came at us and Now Marceline is yelling at this girl

We walked over to her and she had A Blonde streak in her hair with (Your color hair)

"Marceline who are Your two friends "

This is Fionna and Cake but thats not important now What is is that Logan Took Kat to Go to A Party we said he couldn't go to"Maceline" And your the only one who can call Kat

"Well i can't call Kat but i do know where we can get some clouds" (Reader)

We all followed her to a Hot spring

She grabbed some of the steam and made a cloud

"Lets go "

...Gumballs view

We were Partying untill White light from the door came open and we Saw 2 Figures appear

**Recording over**

**Hey guys so i put up a quiz and asked if you could answer it no one did but still **

**Well one person did i was thinking of writing more but sorry i haven't posted in a while its summer and i'm busy cause school going to start soon but i will write more tonight love you guys**


	19. Record 19

**Recording start**

The door open and two figure showed up

When the light disappered everyone heard it

"F***"?

I heard it from right next to me and so did everyone else

I Turned and saw Logan looking Scared to Death

"Are you ok"Gumball "Noo Cause now i am DEAD"

Out of no where you could heard LSP Say Drama Bomb

The lady next to Fionna walked over and grabbed Logan and carryed him out

Fionna came up to me

" How Could you , Plus why are you in Marshall's cloth"

"Don't Ask"

...**A hour or so later**

I Was so scared of this women giving me a Death stare

So who are you and why are you with my son"Reader

"Wait your Reader but your your a Demon"Gumball

"Annd"Reader

**Recording over**

Hello Reader i have been thinkin of Makin a Fairy tail love story but i also have this so i dont know but here is a little preview

**I woke up in a dark place hearing voices **

**" _ You must prove that you will be a good queen so we have decied to send you down to a land of Magic where you will find old friends In this land you will join a guild called the Ice Rose "**

**I woke up on a couch when i could fully see i saw ? (dont know name yet) And Jane**

**Jane reminded me of one of my old friends maybe its cause they had the same Dark blue black hair or maybe because her last name was.**

Thats it tell me your thoughts and thank for reading almost a Thousand..=D =D


	20. Record 20 We Are Almost There

**Recording start**

So we all found out that Marshall turn Reader into a Demon But when we were done with that Fionna ask a Question

"How can Snow shoot well Snow"

"Its a very long story"Reader

"I wanna hear"Fionna and Cake

"Me too" Gumball

...Story Time

It Was Long time ago about 15 years ago

When Snow was born she would always burn up (Get to hot)

But i didn't know much about Aaa so i brought her to the Ice Kingdom only for the Ice Queen to Start yelling At Us,

When we were Done She Quickly Grabbed Snow And Grabbed out a Ice Lightning

Next I Knew It was Stabed Thur Snow And she started to get Ice powers

Her Powers Started to Get out of Control So I Made Gloves For her and Because of her evil power

She hid it Behind Pink Cause soon her Hair Started to Turn White And Well She just Hated it so

She Made her self look like Bubblegum and then Just lived her life like that.

...Story Over

"Wooow that A a ... BEAUTIFUL STORY"Said Cake as she Cried

"Well now that you know can we get this over with...Fionna interrupted Reader

"Wait Gumball Why are you wearing Marshall Cloths"

"I SAID DON'T ASK" Gumball

"Wait you guys know Marshall"Reader

When we Looked at her she had Tears in her Eyes

**Recording over**

**Hey So I Decided instead of Posting Chapter 21 of This Book I Will Post My New Fairy tail Book But it Depends On you Guys So If you Really Want to Find Out What Happens then Write Review Or Else I Wont Know And Remember Thanks For Reading. **


	21. Record 21

**I Just Wanted to Say thanks The Book Will Be Coming to An End Soon I Think Unless People Want More But I Really Want to Continue My Fairy tail Book So.**

**Recording start**

She had Tears in Her Eyes

"Mom Its Ok"Logan

She Smiled At Him And Said "Is Marshall Dead"?

"No But He Doesn't Remember you But He still Loves You"Gumball

"HOW DO YOU KNOW" She Scream

"Because Marshall Stuck In The Land Of Broken Hearts And Your The Only One He Loves We Tried Fionna"

"Land Of Broken Hearts But How"

"By A Wizard Named MarJay"

" If I Save Him What Happens He won't Remember Me"

"Please Think About"

She Shook Her Head Yes

"I Be Back When I'm Done Thinking"

She Left And Then Logan Went Up To Fionna

"Fionna I Think I Think..."

Everyone paused

"You Look Cute"

Fionna Frowned " Oh Thanks"

But Then Out Of No Where He Hugged Her "Can You Sleep Over Tonight " Logan

She Smiled " Sure"

Cake And Me Didn't Like The Idea But Oh Well

...Later That Night

...Logans View

Her Beautiful Golden Hair Was Laid On The Floor

I Could Help My Self

Fionnas Beauty Just Amazed Me

Shes Perfect

I Love Her And I Want Her To Know

Tonight's The Night i Tell Fionna I Love Her

...Gumball

I Was Walking With Snow Home

Cake Went To Her Boy Friends House

Me And Snow Were Fine Till A MOnster Came OUT OF NO Where And Attack

He Grabed Snow

"Gumballlllll"

**Recording Over**

**Chapter 21 Wow Making It So Far **

**Okay Tell Me IF You Liked It If You Didnt I Love To Hear Bye**


	22. Recording 22

***Start Recording***

The Monster Grabbed Snow

"Gumballllllll" Screamed Snow

Gumball turn and looked around to find a weapon, He Could not spot any thing then he remember something

**Early today**

" Hey Gumball Before You Go Can you Take My Wand Sword (That Gumball gave her) because i think Cake might use it for her self"

"Sure" Gumball

**Back To Now**

My Life is to convenient) Thought Gumball

He Pulled out the sword and charged towards the Monster

When he monster turns it smacks Gumball and he falls

Gumball had some scars on him and when snow saw this she did not like it

Snow turned toward the monster and put out her hands , "Gumball i love you but stand back"

**Back to logan and fionna *Fionna point of view***

Fionna turned over and saw Logan looking at her, He Was looking at her the way you look at something you love but she knew it was impossible so she didnt ask but when she sat up something happen something weird

"Fionna... I I"Logan rudely interrupt

"Fionna , Logan Come on Snow used her powers and she got caught by the ice Queen now she is locked up with Gumball" Screamed Marceline

We all ran to the Ice Kingdom, Cake was waiting for us there. "Why did the Ice Queen Take Snow"Cake Asked

"Well When Snow Was born You Know How She Got Her Ice Powers, Well when Snow was 5 the Ice Queen started to come around and she well she tried to take Snow as her own Daughter that why Snow is not aloud to use her powers"

We all looked at Marceline

" Lets go" Said Marceline

We all ran in but only to see the Ice Queen on the Ground Knocked out and when we turned to look in the jail we saw that a Door masters Door, What he must of took something from them.

We all ran thorough the Door only to see the Enter Sign It Read

"Welcome to the Land of Broken Hearts"

We saw Snow on the ground Blood all around her. " SNOOOOOWWWW" Everyone screamed

we looked at her and saw the tears, " MarJay took My Dad And now he Took my Love"

"Wait you Love Gumball"Marceline

This Is it We need to end this now

"LEts GO GET YOUR MOM I'M SICK OF MARJAY"Fionna

Fionna was Crying

Alright Lets go

**Gumballs point of view**

_I looked up and saw Marjay Laughing_

_"Next i Shall get the boy named Logan Haaaaaahahahahahaha"_

**_*Recording over*_**

**_Sorry_****_ its been so long ps love you guys_**


End file.
